Mother Clubbers
"Mother Clubbers" is the 16th episode of Season 1 in The Neighbors. Synopsis Larry wishes to become more attractive than his wife, after learning that, on Earth, he is not the measure of perfection that he was on their home planet. Instead, Jackie has taken that role. To prove to Debbie that he is indeed a man, Marty also gets a makeover. Guest Stars *Michael Bay as Himself *Alonzo Bodden as Bouncer *Tim Bader as Nick *Stephen Guarino as Chad *Jay Huguley as Paul *Ashley Olds as Hot Girl *Madison Shockley as Tanner Music *"Nine to Five" by Dolly Parton *"I Like the Way You Look at Me" by The Pentagons *"Got Me in a Trance" by Marcus Latief Scott *"Wanna Know" by Papa Lock *"Boys I Like" by Ze! Trivia *In "Journey to the Center of the Mall," Jackie and Larry suggested director Michael Bay may be an alien. Bay appears as himself in this episode, but no reference is made to his possible alien origins. *The products in the grocery store are fake.. Cereal brands include Choco-Charlies, Raisin Wheat, Sugar Snaps, Honey HeriOs and Bubble Puffs. Rows of Choco-Charlies appear in two different spots in the cereal isle. *Marty, Debbie and Abby each wear T-shirts which read: "I Got Crunk at Adam Shapiro's Bar Mitzvah." Quotes Dick: Mom and Debbie Weaver got dressed up went to Hell. As far as I’m concerned, you can all go there too. Debbie: I’m a mom. I’m a limo driver without a limo. Larry: '''You feed this to your children? Is it to punish them? '''Debbie: '''No, Larry, it’s not a punishment. It’s called cereal. '''Larry: '''It’s 98% processed sugar spray painted pink. You’re better off eating the box. '''Debbie: Larry, your wife is a 10. Larry: Out of how many? If she’s a 10 I’m at least a 38. Debbie: Oh my God, I’m dressed like Adam Sandler. Debbie: '''If I were to get all styled up, do you think I could get into a club? '''Amber: '''A book club? '''Larry: '''This is real life, kids. It’s not TV! We are a family of aliens living amongst humans and every week we tackle a new problem together, and learn that while we may be from different backgrounds, even planets, family dynamics are in fact universal. It’s real life, kids, it’s not TV! '''Debbie: Marty, you are always surprising me. Just when I think I’m sitting here looking at this goofy man-child who can’t even put Neosporin on his own elbow, and feeling like my life is getting claustrophobic and closing in on me, you say exactly what I needed to hear. Thanks for understanding, babe. Marty: Goofy man-child? Marty (to Amber): I need you to help me step up my look for your mom. Larry: Step in line, pal. I’m getting pretty first. I went to the grocery store and found that Jackie is better looking than me. Marty: Oh, buddy. You didn’t have to go all the way to the grocery store to learn that. Amber: Well played, Dad. Larry: I’m reeling. I’m not used to being like you: far less attractive than my wife. Amber: And Larry Bird gets on the board. Michael Bay: You an actress? Debbie: I did a play in junior high, but that’s it. Michael Bay: '''Shame. You’d look so good walking away from an explosion in slow-motion. '''Marty: Michael Friggin’ Bay hit on my sexy wife. Debbie: I don’t know if it’s sexy or weird that it’s turning you on. Marty: I don’t know either, but it’s happening. Zabvronian Revelations *Zabvronians measure beauty by the size and depth of a translucent green aura that radiates from their bodies. *On their planet Larry is considered more attractive than Jackie. *Zabvronian children are the only ones who can change their human form. Cultural References *The opening montage is a reference to the 1980 film "Nine to Five." *While looking in a mirror, Debbie comments that she's dressed like Adam Sandler. *Max suggests that Larry turn himself into George Clooney. Larry says if he could change his form, he would be Christian Bale, and he later expresses a desire to look like Johnny Depp. *Debbie and Marty discuss the 2002 film "Unfaithful." *Debbie suggests she and Jackie have a "Pretty Woman montage." *A man tries to pick up Debbie and Jackie by boasting that he was almost a contestant on "The Apprentice." *Debbie runs into director Michael Bay and talks about his film "Armageddon." *A bouncer refers to Larry and Marty as "Starsky & Hutch." *A bouncer tells Larry that with his blonde hair, he looks like Ellen Degeneres. *Debbie says she'd rather be watching "Shark Tank on Tivo" than clubbing in Hell. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes